Harvest Moon DS Wikia
Harvest Moon Harvest Moon DS and'' Harvest Moon DS Cute'' were respectively the first and second games to be released for Nintendo DS Console. The game is set again on Forget - Me - Not Valley like the games Harvest Moon:'' A Wonderful Life' and ''Harvest Moon:'' Another Wonderful Life''.'' ''Harvest Moon DS ''lets you play a boy hero and ''Harvest Moon DS Cute ''lets you play a girl hero. This will also serve as an unofficial guide for the game. 'Overview' Like in most Harvest Moon games, the game lets you stimulate a rancher whose job is to grow crops, feed and pet animals, milking cows, building different farm structures that aids you to gain more money. While doing this, the game also features you to interact with other villagers, befriend them and even to date some of them,leading to marriage and building your own family. Story In '''''Harvest Moon DS, the never lasting feud of Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess leads Witch to petrify and send Harvest Goddess to another world, together with the interfering Harvest Sprites. Now one of your main objective is to rescue the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites. This is a requirement in order for you to get married. In Harvest Moon DS Cute', ''it is different somehow, while you are sleeping, the Harvest Goddess and some of the Harvest Sprites are discussing what to do with you. The Harvest Goddess promised your mother that she'll make you work, but the Harvest Goddess overlooks that your character is too lazy and decides to give up that easily. The Harvest King appears, surprising everyone, obviously not pleased with the Harvest Goddess' decision of giving up. The two both insult each other, together with the Harvest sprites, the Harvest King becomes furious and decided to turn the Harvest Goddess into stone. With still the Harvest Sprites insulting him even more, the Harvest King decides to banish them and send them to another world. Your character, being woke up by the Witch Princess gives you a letter stating that the Harvest Goddess and the Sprites were sent to another world because you didn't work. Same through with Harvest Moon DS, one of your goals is to rescue the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites in order for you to get married. '''Gameplay and Features' The game's graphics and structure are similar to ''Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and '''''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town the difference is that the game enables you to use a Nintendo DS console feature. The top screen comprises of the actual gameplay, the date and the weather, the background, the character's portrait (for a marriage candidate it includes a beating colored heart feature) and the affection/friendship points (if Love Bangle is equipped). The rucksack, diary, farm info, mini games, petting feature and map area are utilized in the touch screen at the bottom of the console. Common features include naming your animals, your child, participating in seasonal festivals, plant crops, pet animals, forage items, cook dishes, mining in the mines and befriending villagers. Like in previous games, the game provides a bigger space for the rucksack which is very convenient to the players, the red spot indicates slot for the tools such as hoe, sickle, watering can, hammer, axe, fishing rod, milker, clippers and brush. The blue spot indicates slot for the accessories '''such as Love bangle, touch glove, kappa earrings, teleport stone, etc. and the '''green spot indicates slot for things that are meant to be held and throw or eat. Some features in the game is you can choose the position of your barns, coops, sheds, silo and pond in your own farmland. Equip the touch glove to pet the animals. Equipping the brush in the tool slot and touch glove in the accessory slot lets you brush your animals in a more creative way. Same through if you equip the milker and clippers with the touch glove. The game can also show your affection and friendship points with the villagers if you equip the Love Bangle which is cannot be seen unlike other Harvest Moon games. In Harvest Moon DS Cute there's an addition to clothing, carpet, added events, a new marriage candidate, bestfriend system and many more! Harvest Moon DS Cute Questionnaire In Harvest Moon DS Cute''' at the beginning of the game, the Harvest Goddess will ask you a few question to determine your character: Pony (from '''Another Wonderful life') or Claire (from More Friends of Mineral Town). In '''''Harvest Moon DS there is only one playable kind of character so you will not encounter this. Question 1: Which do you primarily play, Gamecube or Gameboy Advance? * Gamecube (Pony) * Gameboy Advance (Claire) * Both (Random) Question 2: Do you like blonde hair? * Love it (Claire) * It's okay, I guess (Random) * Not really (Pony) Question 3: How about ponytails? * I guess I like them (Pony) * Pigtails are better (Random) * Not really (Claire) Question 4: Which do you like the best? * Mineral Town character (Claire) * Wonderful Life character (Pony) * I don't really care (Random) Category:Browse Category:Harvest Moon Category:Harvest Moon DS Wiki __FORCETOC__